


Lessons in Smooth Motherfuckology [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Dave Strider Does Not Have Them. Really), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings, Gay Chicken, Kinda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John, when you were eleven you didn’t even know what sex was. If you did, you would not have clicked on that link for two girls one cup. Twice.”</p><p>This is the straightest most bro-est make out session that ever happened. Not even a little bit of it is gay. Nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Smooth Motherfuckology [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lessons in Smooth Motherfuckology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186039) by [Cephied_Variable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephied_Variable/pseuds/Cephied_Variable). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Lessons%20in%20Smooth%20Motherfuckology.mp3) | 27:17 | 25.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lessons-in-smooth-motherfuckology) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
